


News

by VickeyStar



Category: Glee, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones and Mike Chang are brothers, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel was drinking coffee in the Annex, when Jake turned the tv on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I see the midseason catch up videos on youtube for the Flash and Supergirl and my mind immediately imagines it to be the voice from Glee doing the catch up for the shows?   
> That'd be very funny.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel was drinking coffee in the Annex, when Jake turned the tv on.

He glanced up when a news broadcast interrupted some archeology show he was watching, and almost had a panic attack.

_“There was a shooting today, at McKinley High School, in Lima Ohio.”_

Jake looked at the thief in surprise when his mug shattered on the floor, and he raced from the room.

“Ezekiel?” Eve asked as he shoved her away, and started fumbling with the Back Door.

“Ezekiel.” She said, grabbing his arm.

When he faced her, his expression was panicked, and she knew he would never willingly let this much emotion show, so whatever he was panicking about had to be important.

She nodded as the Back Door changed.   
“Go.”

The thief slammed through the Back Door, not looking back to see if the others followed.

Ezekiel looked around, trying to find someone.

He had to know that he was okay.

“Mr. Jones!”   
He spun to see Will Schuester, speedwalking towards him, a bandage on his arm.

“Is he okay?” Ezekiel asked, the second he was close enough to answer.

“He went to the hospital,” Will didn’t finish.

Ezekiel was already running back through the door.

He ignored the others as he reset the door, and this time they followed him.

The thief ran towards the woman behind the desk and started talking.

“I’m here to check on a Mike Chang, he’s my little brother and I need to know that he’s okay.”   
Eve looked at him in surprise, not recognizing the name.

She could see him get more and more frustrated as the nurse didn’t answer him.

She stepped in, pulling her badge out of her pocket.

“Hello, I’m Eve Baird, with the police. I need to know the details of his brother’s injuries, and if possible, we need to see him.”   
The nurse did a quick search for the name, but he wasn’t checked in.

“Maybe the teacher gave us the wrong hospital address?” Cassandra asked as Ezekiel paced.

“Zeke?”   
He froze, then spun around, to see Mike Chang, hugging his girlfriend and looking at his brother in shock.

Ezekiel looked like he had carried the weight of the world, and it was finally lifted.

He let out a relieved sigh, and pulled both of them into a hug that they both eagerly returned.

After a few minutes, he pulled back, looking at them.

“Are you two alright? No injuries?”   
Mike seemed to check with Tina, before nodding.

“We’re okay, bro.”

Ezekiel was finally able to think.

“Okay, how are the others, your friends? Was anyone else hurt?”

Mike smiled, shaking his head.

“Only minor injuries. We’re here because Sam’s in surgery, and his parents live in another state.”   
Ezekiel nodded again. He remembered Mike telling him about that.

He had offered to sell some of his thefts, to give them the money, but Sam had refused.

He still sneaks money into their bank accounts, and he made a deal with his parents to pay for anything that they couldn’t, to get the kids into college.

He made this deal with all of the club’s parents.

He heard a slight cough behind him, and spun around to see the other Librarians, and one confused Guardian.

“Right. Mike, Tina, these are my friends, Eve Baird, Jake Stone, and Cassandra Cillian.”

Friends. 

He said the word so casually, like he didn’t even have to consider the fact that he was trying to stay the mysterious thief, separate from them.

Mike seemed to notice the word as well, as Cassandra watched him stare at his brother in shock before Tina elbowed his stomach, and he introduced himself.

The Librarians made to go back to the Annex, but stopped when Ezekiel grabbed his brother and Tina and planted them down on the uncomfortable chairs, and waited.

They were quick to join them.

They watched as one by one, kids who looked like they shouldn’t even go near each other arrived, and they were all happy to see Ezekiel, but waited anxiously on news for their friend, drawing strength from each other.

Finally, after six hours and a call to Flynn and Jenkins, they got news.

A nurse walked towards Ezekiel, as he was the only adult who had stood when Sam’s name was called out.

They talked for a minute, then the nurse left.

He looked at the group, his face serious for all of two seconds, before he grinned and spoke.

“He’s going to be fine.”

The entire Glee Club relaxed in relief, and Sam himself was wheeled through the hospital doors the next day.

As for the Librarians?   
Well, now they know where Ezekiel disappears to once or twice a week.

edn

 


End file.
